Pecado
by yaoilover4
Summary: Yaoi. Aunque necesito de ti, mis crímenes pasados no permiten que tenga un nuevo futuro, ¿qué he de hacer?, no leo el porvenir, pero deseo ser el tuyo. Compartimos la misma sangre, la misma cara, ahora sólo falta que compartamos... la misma ambición


Título: Pecado  
Autor: yaoilover4  
Genero: yaoi

Paring: Saga/Kanon  
Rating: PG.

Estado: Terminado.

Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su autor y no gano nada con ellos más que pervertirlos por simple placer.

Resumen: _Oh, ave del cielo, dulce tristeza de mi cantar_

_Acompaña a este pobre iluso_

_A este extraño idiota enfermo de amor_

_Guía mi voz a los oídos del que añoro_

_Haz que él escuche mi llanto _

Aunque necesito de ti, mis crímenes pasados no permiten que tenga un nuevo futuro, ¿qué he de hacer?, no leo el porvenir, pero deseo ser el tuyo.

Compartimos la misma sangre, la misma cara, ahora sólo falta que compartamos... la misma ambición

**Pecado**

Un bello atardecer, bellas parejas, un bello momento. Caminando por la playa, sintiendo la arena entre los dedos, miro al cielo y se ve claro, el aire que respiro se siente limpio, difícil de creer pero cierto, tan cierto como el hecho de que estoy vivo.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en el pasado, pienso en el futuro, en el ahora. Dije una vez que los momentos en que vivimos realmente son aquellos cuando nuestro corazón se detiene por un segundo, y no a causa de un ataque cardiaco, no, sino debido a algo que nos quita la respiración, a aquello que nos emboba por un instante y nos hace creer en que todo estará bien, que el resto es simple monotonía. El problema es que esa monotonía se ha adueñado de mi vida, ha invadido mi espacio personal y ha exiliado hasta lo más profundo de mi subconsciente el sentimiento alegre de sentir esos preciosos segundos.

Adaptación. Adaptarme es lo que me sugiere la razón, ¿pero qué va ha entender ella de sentimientos?, ninguna de las dos damas se lleva bien o cree en la otra. La señorita sentimental considera demasiado cuadrada a la razón, y la razón ve a los sentimientos demasiado volubles; que idiotez, quizás si se pusieran de acuerdo mi cabeza no estaría hecha tal desastre.

Me siento en la arena y miro los últimos rayos del sol que este día nos brinda, pronto la marea comenzará a subir y este lugar quedará cubierto por las olas, sin contar el hecho de que me deben estar buscando por todos lados ya, después de todo no tengo permitido salir del santuario por demasiado tiempo y yo le dije a mi hermano que volvería pronto… ya hace demasiadas horas… seguramente me matará en cuanto me vea… Aunque siempre está la fiel excusa de "olvide mi reloj" o "no me di cuenta de la hora ¿tan tarde es ya?", o quizás terminaré haciendo lo de siempre y le ignoraré mientras él me asegura que debería haberme ido de aquí en cuanto la diosa resucitó, porque ni ella creía en mi absolución, pero como era tan buena no me echaba, pues muy a su pesar yo llevo sangre de caballero, y seguramente esto derivaría en una nueva discusión y en más razones para odiarnos…

Aunque… para ser honesto hace mucho tiempo ya que el odio fluye de una sola dirección, hace mucho ya que mi cabeza y mi corazón me juegan una mala pasada cada vez que estoy cerca de él, de su cuerpo, su dulce olor…, lo que me vuelve a traer a la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo los últimos meses y todo este día "¡¿por qué demonios tenía que ser mi hermano?!", si hubiese sido cualquier otro ya lo habría violado, pero al tratarse de mi misma sangre la cosa se complica, eso dejando de lado el hecho de que es hombre y no quiere verme ni en pintura, pero esos son pequeños detalles…

Suspiré por cuartagésima vez en ese día y me levanté perezoso, ya debía volver, pero no me apetecía, en su lugar fui a un pequeño bar retirado de la zona residencial; ya me había hecho asiduo a ese lugar y a su gente, uno nunca podía pasar dos noches iguales en ese bar; a veces era tranquilo y te invitaba a relajarte y dormir una siesta; otras veces era bullicioso y te contagiaba a bailar; pero lo que siempre esperábamos todas las noches era el momento del micrófono abierto. Consistía en que cualquiera podía ir y tratar de lucirse, si gustabas mucho al publico entonces ellos mismos te daban la suma que estimaran conveniente, y si por el contrario eras una verdadera catástrofe como cantante, entonces solo obtenías unas cuantas pifias y risas por parte de tus compañeros de copas; pero como fuera te divertías, pues todos salían alguna vez y a todos les tocaba.

Incluso a mí.

_Flash back_

_Entre en el primer sitio que ponía "Bar" como letrero; estaba más deprimido que de costumbre y todo debido a la estupida pelea que acababa de tener con mi hermano; y no es que no hubiésemos peleado antes, no, eso era pan de cada día, pero hoy él había sido particularmente hiriente…_

_Me senté en el lugar más apartado que pude y comencé a engullir una copa tras otra; al cabo de unas horas estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no poder pensar, que era exactamente lo que buscaba; sin embargo hay un ligero problema con esto de no pensar: uno puede hacer cosas francamente vergonzosas que de otro modo no haría y que al recordarlas uno desea que la tierra se lo trague o de partida estar muerto. Por suerte este no fue mi caso y lo único que hice fue tomar el micrófono y cantar, cantar y cantar hasta quedar afónico._

_End of Flash back_

Viéndolo en retrospectiva todo pudo haber sido peor, pude haber terminado en la cama con algún extraño o incluso haber ido donde mi hermano y haberle confesado todo… ese si que hubiese sido suficiente incentivo para suicidarme. Pero por suerte divina no había sido así y al contrario de lo que imaginaba a la gente le gustó bastante mi voz y esa noche recibí una cuantiosa suma (aunque claro, del dinero no ví nada, porque todo fue usado para pagar los litros y litros de alcohol que había ingerido).

Me senté donde acostumbraba, de espaldas a la puerta de entrada y ordene un trago suave para empezar; una chica se me acercó y me preguntó si podía cantar para una de sus amigas que estaba haciendo su despedida de soltera, le sonreí divertido y acepté, después de todo, solo era una canción.

O eso pensé al comienzo, pues la letra que me pidieron interpretar era más una confesión de amor que una canción. Genial. No podía ser peor para el estado de ánimo tan "perfecto" con el que me hallaba.

Tomé el micrófono y algo avergonzado sentí como la melodía comenzaba su canto…

_Oh, ave del cielo, dulce tristeza de mi cantar_

_Acompaña a este pobre iluso_

_A este extraño idiota enfermo de amor_

_Guía mi voz a los oídos del que añoro_

_Haz que él escuche mi llanto _

Las palabras brotaban de mi boca con vida propia, sentí que ya no estaba cantando la letra que habían pedido, no, ahora eran mis emociones las que se adueñaban de la canción, la letra era improvisada y mía, y al parecer mi compañero de instrumentos se dio cuenta y le indico a la banda que desde ese punto tocasen como mejor sintiesen que la melodía se acomodaba a mis palabras.

_Desde tiempo ya vengo arrastrando las cadenas de esta maldición_

_Tu que dices ser un santo ignoras que tus desprecios laceran mi corazón_

_Pero hoy vengo aquí_

_Vengo a decirte unas cuantas verdades y espero que escuchen bien_

_Fui traidor, un desgraciado, un asesino de doble cara_

_Te incite a ti y a otros a pecar en mi nombre_

_Un astuto demonio, eso fui._

_Busqué destrucción, venganza, odio_

_Manche mi cuerpo y mi alma con la lujuria de manos extrañas_

_Ahogue mis deseos en diferentes cuerpos_

_Y sometí mis gritos de placer al comando del amante de turno_

_Fui un idiota, ¡lo sé!, no es necesario que lo repitas_

_Y tu mirada de odio hoy la entiendo,_

_Al igual que el desprecio que hasta incluso una diosa siente cuando me acerco_

_Pero todo esto no quita que duele…_

_Mi corazón sufre con cada palabra, con cada golpe_

_Al comienzo creí que era lo justo, una correcta manera de expiar mis culpas_

_Pero ya pasa el tiempo, y hoy mis heridas duelen mucho más que hace unas horas…_

Guarde silencio por unos instantes y miré el techo del escenario, buscando respuestas que no encontraría y tratando de contener lágrimas que hace mucho ya que corrían libres por mis mejillas al acordarme de tus palabras de odio.

_¿Qué buscas de mi?, no puedo borrar el pasado_

_Fui lo que fui y no pude haber sido otro,_

_Pero hoy ante ti hay un nuevo yo._

_Acepta de una vez que he cambiado_

_¿Si tú no puedes entonces quién?_

_Ya no puedo seguir con esto y la razón es simple:_

_Por este cuerpo, por este despreciado ser_

_Hoy corre un sentimiento que creí imposible_

_Somos la misma sangre, somos el reflejo del otro,_

_Quizás por esto mismo estaba ya destinado a pecar nuevamente_

_A sucumbir ante lo inaceptable nuevamente, _

_A enamorarme de ti… como en antaño lo hice… _

Ya no contengo mi llanto, aunque nunca pude, estoy liberando mis sentimientos disfrazados en una canción que al publico conmueve, lo sé, lo veo en sus caras, pero la que nunca pensé encontrarme me mira fijamente, unos ojos que queman, la razón de mis desdichas acompañado de otros cuantos caballeros; me congelo durante un segundo y la vergüenza se adueña de mi rostro, pero con una sonrisa lo disfrazo, ya no importa nada, ya lo saben, a si que si van a castigarme que valga la pena… esta noche lo diré todo.

_Oh, ave del cielo, dulce tristeza de mi cantar_

_Acompaña a este pobre iluso_

_A este extraño idiota enfermo de amor_

_Guía mi voz a los oídos del que añoro_

_Haz que él escuche mi llanto _

_He sucumbido al pecado y tú debes saberlo_

_Soy la viva reencarnación de lo que más odias_

_Y quiero decirte que hace ya tiempo que el rencor en nuestras peleas_

_Solo viene de tu parte, que en mi boca sólo hay pasión para ti_

_No fingiré al decir que mi cuerpo jamás ha sido tocado_

_Ni diré cursilerías como que contigo me siento virgen,_

_No, ya ha habido muchos que me tomaron y que tome… _

_Soy un hombre y te diré la realidad_

_Mi cuerpo ya está viciado, mi alma ha sido corrompida,_

_Pero he mantenido mi corazón resguardado, no se lo he cedido a nadie_

_Y hoy te lo ofrezco a ti._

_Puedes hacer con él lo que te venga en gana,_

_Soy tuyo y de nadie más,_

_Mi vida terminara cuando tú así lo decidas,_

_Pues este extraño idiota enfermo de amor tiene un sólo dueño_

_Oh, ave del cielo, dulce tristeza de mi cantar_

_Guía mi voz a los oídos del que añoro_

_Haz que él escuche mi llanto _

_Mi amo eres tú._

Bajé de la tarima con una sonrisa de soberbia, tratando de disimular lo inestable de mi corazón; las lágrimas ya las había borrado disimuladamente y la chica que me pidió la interpretación quedó más que contenta, pues creyó que todo había sido por su amiga la novia; que ilusa.

El bartender me llamó y yo huí "disimuladamente" a su lado para recibir mis ganancias por la canción, aunque la verdad solamente deseaba mantenerme alejado de mi hermano por un poco más de tiempo.

Qué ironía descubrirme como un cobarde luego de haber vivido tanto; pero las guerras santas no tiene nada que ver con el corazón…

Acepté la copa que me ofrecía un chiquillo a mi lado, parecía nervioso, pues era el nuevo en este bar y seguramente tendría que interpretar algo como yo en mi primera noche en este lugar; le sonreí con fingida comprensión para ver si se tranquilizaba, lo que al parecer surtió efecto, y mientras el subía al escenario yo me levante de mi asiento, me despedí del bartender y me acerque a mi hermano y los otros caballeros que parecían demasiado serios para mi gusto, incluso Milo, el payaso que supuestamente jamás se enseriaba.

_-emh… ¿hola?- como contestación sólo recibí una mirada fría de mi hermano y un seco "vamonos"._

Bufe algo molesto, quisiera que no, por el trato y le seguí resignado.

El camino de regreso fue de lo más incomodo, sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en mi persona, exceptuando la única que realmente quería (aunque pensándolo mejor, habría resultado de lo más extraño que pudiese verme fijamente estando delante de mi).

Al llegar al santuario cada uno de los caballeros se fue a su propia casa, lo que no abría resultado para nada extraño de no ser por el hecho de que cada que uno se iba se despedía servicialmente de mi hermano y de MI por igual, no hay que decir lo incomodo y _raro_ que me resultaba esta nueva experiencia…

Al ser nuestra casa casi la última, sin considerar la de Athena, aun nos quedaba un largo trayecto por recorrer, pero ahora que estábamos solos el silencio se hizo aun más evidente. Me adelanté unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado y busque disimuladamente sus ojos, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el me miraba sin ningún reparo, y me sonrojé involuntariamente, odiándome por ser tan débil y querer devorarle la boca en ese mismo momento. Sonreí algo incomodo por lo intenso de su mirada, y antes de cometer una locura y quedar más hipnotizado en el bello océano de sus ojos como otras veces me había pasado, decidí tomar la sensata decisión de adelantarme a nuestra casa e ir a acostarme de una vez, pero no alcancé a dar dos pasos en mi huída cuado sentí sus dedos clavándose en mi muñeca, giré mi rostro sorprendido y mis ojos iban de sus ojos a cómo su mano retenía mi muñeca; hice el recorrido unas cuantas veces hasta que volví a perderme idiotizado (porque lo él hacía conmigo era más que simple hipnotismo) en su mirada. No tengo que decir lo nervioso que me sentí con esto.

Llegamos a su cuarto (o mas bien él llego, yo tan solo le seguí por inercia, siendo arrastrado por su cuerpo y con mi mente en otro mundo). Me quede parado como estatua donde él me dejó una vez soltó mi muñeca.

_-__A si que te gusto, ¿ne Kanon?- él habló sin mirarme, pero eso no fue necesario para que pudiera notar como mi respiración se había detenido- responde- se giro y la mirada que me dedico… no tengo palabras para poder describirla…- ¿o es que acaso decías estupideces como la mayor parte del tiempo haces?- se acercó a mi con paso lento, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos ni por un instante- dime, ¿qué es lo que debo creer?, ¿te gusto o no?_

Baje mi mirada nervioso y retrocedí un paso para formar algo de distancia entre ambos sin poder contestarle…

_-Eres un general de Poseidón y has sido un caballero de Atenea, por todos los dioses ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan cobarde?! ¡Responde!_

Di un brinco al escuchar sus gritos, tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero ¡¿cómo rayos se suponía que podía contestarle algo como eso?! No era simplemente decir: "_hey Saga ¿cómo estás?, yo bien. ¡Ah! por cierto, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho y me gustaría follar contigo._", nop, definitivamente después de eso solo podría esperarme una señora paliza de esas que hacen historia. Su actitud tampoco ayudaba mucho a mi nerviosismo, ni que decir de la agobiante cercanía de su cuerpo, por los jueces del infierno si hasta podía sentir su respiración de lo cerca que estaba…

Tomé aire y traté de evadir su pregunta con otra.

_-¿D__e qué se supone que estas hablando?, sabes, es muy tarde y mañana quiero levantarme para entrenar temprano así que mejor me…_

De un momento a otro acabó con la poca distancia que nos separaba, acorralándome de un empujón contra la pared. Gemí quedito por el duro golpe y no tengo idea de qué habrá pasado por su mente porque la mía estaba absolutamente cortocircuitada al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, su palma abierta contra mi pecho, manteniéndome quieto en el lugar, mientras la otra se instalaba en mi boca… presionando para abrirse paso con los dedos, jugando con mi lengua…

_-__Si vas a seguir actuando y diciendo idiotez y media tras otra, entonces tendré que preguntarle a tu cuerpo… y ya que tu boca no parece querer responder con la verdad le daré otro uso más… útil…_

_-¿eh?- y ese más otros sonidos similares fueron los únicos que pude decir en toda la noche…_

----------------------------- O ----------------------------

No pienso escribir lo que hicimos esa noche, sé que este es mi súper diario secreto, pero ni aquí podría contar lo que paso, TODO lo que paso…

_-Kanon… ¡Kanon! ¿E__n dónde estás?_

Y ahí va de nuevo parece que no recuerda que soy humano y me canso, dioses ¿es que acaso Saga no tiene limites?, aunque…

Detuve mi escritura por un momento cuando él entró en mi cuarto.

_-¿ya estás otra vez escribiendo?, deja eso y ven a comer, ¿no dijiste que querías entrenar conmigo luego?_

…no es realmente que me este quejando, pues aunque es mi sangre…

Ya lo dije antes, es mi amo y mi vida le pertenece.

_-te dije que pararas de escribir- susurro en mi oído-¿o es que acaso tienes una mejor idea para permanecer en cama? _

_-¡no!, es decir, quiero entrenar contigo, ¡lo prometiste!- me levante lo más rápido que pude antes de que fuese a cambiar de opinión y me mantuviese todo el día pegado a la cama, o más bien a su cuerpo._

_-mghh…- se levantó junto a mi y me robo un beso- de todas formas ¿qué se supone que escribes ahí todos los días?_

_- es-un-secreto – me alejé corriendo, sintiendo como en pocos segundos iba tras de mí._

Y no hay nada que me haga más feliz

Tsuki Aoi


End file.
